tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/tdi if sadie was the villian ep 7
Chris:last time bridgette stopped the tribe from eating meat, Leshawna and Heather had a ghetto fight and Beth was rock'd out. find out what happened next! Leshawna's Confessinal:last night tribal was crazy I almost left but due to Staci's flip floply ass we went to rocks. Beth poor girl but better her then me. Heather:Okay allaince metting. Staci's Confessinal:so heather is mad at me for voting her last night. but i remembered that my great great great great great great great aunt told me its better to be the hottest in a group filled with uglys then like the third hottest in a group filled with hotties. Heather:Okay so why did you vote me? Staci:okay you should know that nobody can hold all of this down. Lindsay:Not even with a rope? Izzy:oh my friend has penty of ropes! Heather:So what are out of the allaince now? Staci:I hadn't made any choices. Heather's Confessinal:staci has been so annoying lately. But I don't even need her anymore, He,Justin,Lindsay,Cody, and Izzy have the numbers, Infact i could get rid of her now If I wanted to. It feels good to have all the power. theme song =bass= Bridgette:*wakes up* awe what a beauitful day. Bridgette's Confessinal:last night I got into a fight over the chickens. It was dumb I know. I hope I could patch things up with my tribe. Bridgette:Hey sadie I'm really sorry for our fight over the chickens. Sadie:Oh you better be. Your lucky we didn't lose that last challenge or else you would of been out. Bridgette:well I am sure glad that didn't happen. Sadie:your lucky you could get a second chance if you be my slave from now on. Harold:gosh i thought i was your slave. Sadie:SHUT UP. Bridgette's Confessinal:is being a slave really what I want to do? No! But i'll do whatever it takes to stay in I'm not ready to leave just let. Ghopers *all the woman but leshawna are doing yoga* Cody:*stares* Confessinal:Damn that is so hot. Lindsay:Oh thanks cody! *jumps up and down* Cody:*drolling* Owen:I see what your doing cody but there someone else I have in mind. *justin is tanning on the beach* Owen's Confessinal:I don't think there an other human being alive as hot as Justin. He just so dreamy <3 bass Sadie:bridgette go get me some fish. Bridgette:yes master sadie. Katie:Don't you think you r being a little to hard on her? Sadie:I think you mean to easy. Katie's Confessinal:there somthing kind of different about Sadie. It most likey just the island life but she isn't normally this mean. Bridgette:*come back with food* here you go. Sadie:*eats it and she gets sick* YOU TIED TO POISON ME Bridgette:No I didn't I swear. Sadie's Confessinal:Bridgette she tied to poison me, after everything I did for her she is done. Bridgette's Confessinal:I swear I didn't! challenge Chris:thanks to staci's hotness Ghopers win, Bass your heading back to tribal. also EI is here ghophers send a bass there. Gwen:Um we send Katie. Chris:Katie is safe tonight but can not vote. bass Duncan's Confessinal:I been at the bottom of this team but Bridgette she been digging her own grave and I'm just gonna let her dig it. Bridgette:sadie omg i'm so sorry. Sadie:damn right you are. *she spanks bridgette* Bridgette's Confessinal:i am done following Sadie around. I don't care if it means I'm out I'm gone anyways. Courtney:I was a CIT i know what kind of fish to catch. Harold:I got a yo-yo Sadie's Confessinal:Bridgette is crazy she needs to go, that or we blindside Courtney. we will just have to waiy and see what happen. tribal Chris:Okay Bridgette last time we where your boyfriend left do you feel like you are in trouble. Bridgette:Yes I do. Chris:and why is that. Bridgette:Cause Sadie runs this tribe and she hates me. Sadie:Chris can I say something, Bridgette tied to kill me today. Chris:Is this true bridgette? Bridgette:I may have caught her some bad fish. Sadie:MAY. Chris:So I see that there a lot of drama between you to. Bridgette:Yes there is. Sadie runs this tribe and if you don't make a move angist her now you guys are lossing. Chris:Courtney do you agree with what Sadie is saying? Courtney:I think yes Sadie does run this tribe but listen here Chris, I was a CIT and i knew when to lead and when to be a follower, Chris:Harold do you like Sadie's leadership? Harold:gosh I think she is a great leader. she always know what is best. Chris:and with that it is time to vote get voting. Bridgette:*holds up Sadie's Name* You are deadly. they might not see but I do. Duncan:*holds up Bridgette's name* Thanks for buying me three more days. ladies, always fighting. Chris:I'll go tally the votes. Chris:first vote Bridgette . . . . Chris:Sadie Chris:1 vote Bridgette, 1 Sadie . . . . Chris:Bridgette Chris:that is 2 Bridgette, 1 Sadie . . . Chris:Courtney Chris:2 Bridgette,1 Sadie, 1 Courtney. . . . . Chris:Courtney Chris:we are tied 2 votes Courtney,2 Bridgette, 1 Sadie one vote left . . . . . Chris:sixth person voted out of total drama island . . . . . . . . . . Chris:Courtney #Blindside Courtney:*she looks back* wow Chris:*blow out trouch* Votes: Sadie:Bridgette Bridgette:Duncan,Courtney Courtney:Sadie,Tyler,Harold Category:Blog posts